


Наблюдатель

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1990s, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, political prostitutuion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Наконец, мы видим еще один образ: Россия как шлюха; проституция становится метафорой внешней политики страны в 1990-х годах". О. В. Рябов, «Россия-Матушка»: история визуализации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

Название: «Наблюдатель».  
Автор: Maranta.  
Бета: Aerdin.  
Пейринг: Америка/Россия, Литва.  
Рейтинг: R.  
Жанр: drama.  
Дисклеймер: все уже украдено до нас. 

_Распад СССР сопровождался и деконструкцией символов советской эпохи, включая Родину-Мать. Характерным примером подобной деконструкции стало использование образа с плаката И. Тоидзе в рекламе моющего средства (заметим, что это одновременно явилось и попыткой семиотической перекодировки образа женщины в соответствии с новым типом патриархального дискурса: стиральный порошок вместо текста военной присяги). Более того, двойная ирония здесь связана со словом «чистота», воплощением которого и была Россия-Матушка до того, как быть проданной для рекламы западной корпорации._

_Наконец, мы видим еще один образ: Россия как шлюха; проституция становится метафорой внешней политики страны в 1990-х годах._  
О. В. Рябов, «Россия-Матушка»: история визуализации.

Отселившись, наконец, из дома России, Литва себя балует: делает все то, что раньше ему было запрещено. Общается с кем хочет, сам решает, куда пойдет, готовит, что любит сам.  
И припоминает приглашение Америки, конечно – то, давешнее, еще до войны. Тот вроде бы не сразу его узнает по встрече, память короткая, девичья, но это не страшно. Все равно ведь дружелюбен, да и прошлым Литву не попрекает.  
С Альфредом весело, он любит похвастаться каким-нибудь новым изобретением, зачастую бредовым, и совсем не говорит о делах. И слова «независимость» и «свобода» ему нравятся даже больше, чем Литве – до сих пор не надоели, не наигрался за двести лет; Америка все же совсем мальчишка.  
Торис не остается у него на этот раз, но часто приходит помочь с уборкой – дом Америки по-прежнему не знает женской руки, и работы много. Не настолько, как в доме России, конечно, вот уж где множество комнат, в части которых он так и не был ни разу, нежилых и заброшенных, и лабиринты коридоров, где страшно заблудиться, а в доме Америки нет лишних комнат, и можно бродить без карты.  
Альфред появляется и уходит всегда неожиданно, он все время куда-то спешит, словно тысячей дел сразу занимается. К нему часто приходят – и такие же, как они, и просто люди; Литва старается не мешать, тихо выполняет свою работу. Америка его почти не теребит, не ищет специально; правда, наткнувшись в кухне или застав за уборкой, задерживается и болтает, болтает – пока не посмотрит на часы и не сбежит по очередным своим делам. 

Вот и сейчас вернулся, сильно опоздав к обеду – зря Литва готовил, пришел взъерошенный, довольный, уселся на плетеную корзину для белья и щебечет. Что-то про шаттлы. Литва молча гладит простыни, внимает привычно – кого он только не слушал в своей жизни.  
Он очень, очень удивляется, когда Альфред, посмотрев на часы, не срывается, как всегда, с места, а заявляет: «Закругляйся, наверное». И надо же – сам выключает утюг, протянув руку, и встает с корзины с какой-то торжественной миной.  
\- Хочешь, покажу кое-что? Только это секрет, - Джонс наклоняется и заговорщицки подносит палец к губам. – Никому-никому, ладно?  
И, дождавшись от Ториса удивленного кивка, хватает за руку и тащит за собой, вверх по лестнице, по коридору. Мимо рабочего кабинета, к следующей двери. Достает из кармана ключ. Литве отчего-то вспоминается сказка о Синей Бороде; любопытство, оно часто наказуемо – может быть, не стоило соглашаться.  
Но поздно, Альфред отпирает двери, и там – ничего страшного, никаких трупов, никаких тебе скелетов в шкафу; просто комнатка навроде малой гостиной. Кресло в углу у окна, журнальный столик и софа – да на западной стене деревянное панно, вырезана сцена не то охоты, не то войны.  
\- Вот, - говорит Америка, триумфально указывая на стену.  
Литва послушно рассматривает панно, совсем не понимая, зачем его сюда притащили – красиво, конечно, но ему тысяча лет, его уже не удивить ни антиквариатом, ни, тем более, современной стилизованной подделкой.  
Америка, взмахнув руками, как фокусник, поворачивается и, отсчитав сверху третью фигурку с ружьем, надавливает пальцами – Торис машинально отмечает, что надо будет протереть полировку, – и панно разъезжается, обнажая неглубокую нишу. Вместо задней стенки – темноватое стекло, будто оконце в кабинет Америки. С той стороны, Литва помнит, на стене большое зеркало в золоченой раме – он всегда его на нарциссизм Джонса списывал.  
\- Это Англия первым придумал, - продолжает тот между тем оживленно, - у меня, правда, так и так камеры понаставлены, но прикольно же! Помнится, оставил я здесь как-то Дика…  
Литва слушает вполуха, кивая время от времени. Ему не по себе. У Америки всегда хорошее настроение с тех пор, как распался Советский Союз, но лихорадочное это сегодняшнее оживление вызывает у Ториса не самые лучшие ассоциации.  
\- Вот, а этот рычажок отключает звукоизоляцию, - Америка скребет ногтем по чуть заметному выступу на стенке ниши. – Это фигня, конечно, жучки все равно стоят, да и тебя становится слышно – но это все Англия, у него в доме стенки цельной нет, везде проходы, тайники, - звонок в дверь обрывает его на полуслове, и Америка быстро поправляет очки, футболку одергивает и идет открывать.  
Обернувшись на пороге, подмигивает Литве, прежде чем выйти в прихожую. В замке проворачивается ключ, и удаляются от двери торопливые шаги. 

Торису очень, очень не по себе, он уже как натянутая струна, когда в коридоре слышатся шаги двоих и два голоса – и один из них настолько знакомый, что мурашки по коже, и сердце ускоряется, тук-тук-тук. Литва этого голоса лет пять не слышал – минуты, в общем-то, по меркам нации. Он не успел ни забыть, ни отвыкнуть, и сердце не успело.  
Что, спрашивается, Альфред задумал? Литва не любит сюрпризов, ему хочется мирной, спокойной жизни, бальзама для истерзанных его нервов. Он бы ушел прямо сейчас, тайком выскользнул из дома Америки, только дверь закрыта снаружи. А панель на стене – открыта, и вряд ли Альфред ее просто так забыл. Подсматривать неприлично, но от скуки и нервозности Литва все-таки смотрит.  
На России нет в этот раз плаща или шинели, только синий костюм-пара да неизменный шарф на шее, намотанный, как кольца удава. Брагинский очень спокоен, неправильно спокоен в доме Америки, хотя по своей воле никогда бы не пришел, Литва точно знает. Но Россия болен сейчас, он один остался в доме и даже не удерживал никого особо – может быть, от жара он плохо сейчас соображает, потому и ведет себя так странно. Покорно.  
Россия не спорит с Америкой, когда тот начинает убеждать его в чем-то, оживленно жестикулируя. Он не отказывается, когда тот пододвигает к нему какие-то бумаги на подпись. И не реагирует, когда Альфред подходит и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, оттягивает голову назад, жадно вглядываясь в запрокинутое лицо, равнодушное по-прежнему.  
Литва ежится, цепляясь за портьеру. Ему не нравится, впервые не нравится находиться в доме Америки. Ничего особенного, в общем-то, не происходит, у большой политики всегда было две стороны – и вот она, изнанка. Но сам он давно из этой большой политики выбыл, сколько можно со стороны смотреть, как договариваются те, кто сильнее его.  
А Россия ведь и сейчас сильнее, и к нему, Торису, уж конечно, не пришел бы предлагать себя, и не стал бы вот так покорно подставлять шею под поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы, сам отмотав два витка шарфа. Ему – не стал бы.  
С трудом оторвавшись, облизнув машинально губы, Америка расстегивает на России пиджак, еще не сняв его – рубашку, торопливо, будто ждет, что тот передумает в любой момент. Когда Брагинский сбрасывает с себя его руки и встает, Альфред застывает, он сейчас как ребенок, которого поманили лакомством и вот-вот отберут – но тот не уходит, нет. Снимает пиджак и рубашку – без позерства, как перед сном раздевается, – не глядя бросает в кресло, тянет за язычок молнии на брюках. Все сам. Он ослепительно бледный рядом со смуглым от солярия Альфредом, и нагота его от этого кажется куда более непристойной. Даже соски светлые – Америка не выдерживает, впивается языком и пальцами, жадно, голодно; он сейчас ярко, кукольно красив – загоревшиеся глаза под золотистыми щеточками ресниц, яркие губы, зарумяненные скулы.  
Россия слабо хмурится, глядя в потолок; помедлив, опускает ладонь на соломенную макушку, не то успокаивая, не то придерживая. Будто решает что-то для себя – и, решив, запускает руку Альфреду под футболку, пощипывает «кошачье место» между лопаток, царапает легонько. Свободной рукой гладит по ребрам, поощряя, пока тот не находит в себе силы оторваться.  
Америка, тяжело дыша, опускается на краешек стола. Расстегнув джинсы, приспускает вместе с бельем; протягивает руки к России, подзывает жестом, тот делает шаг к нему и опускается на колени, одним плавным движением, как большой хищник. Кладет руки Америке на бедра, властно кладет, старой имперской повадкой, чуть нажимает большими пальцами у паха – Альфред над ним вздрагивает, – и Торис щурится машинально, сейчас будет страшно, кровь и выдранные кишки, принудительная кастрация… Но нет, Америка приоткрывает рот в неслышном вздохе, на лице у него поистине безумная усмешка, торжествующая, только Россия этого не видит, вылизывает старательно, в рот пока не забирая. До этого так и не доходит, правда, – Альфред, поспешно подергав за пепельную прядку на затылке, прерывает его через полминуты. Иначе мальчишки надолго не хватило бы, наверняка: Россия – старый любовник Франции и хороший ученик, все-все умеет, даже соблазнять. От Брагинского и сейчас глаз не оторвать, когда он лениво облизывает заалевшие губы, с той же плавностью поднявшись с колен.  
Америка, вскочив на ноги, скидывает быстро джинсы, следом трусы, скомкав, отправляет на пол. Он родом из лета, бронзовый от загара, еще по-мальчишески поджарый, рядом с Россией кажется совсем юным. Торопится – у него, наверное, это впервые: большая победа, сильный и умелый любовник, – а Россия не торопится никуда, хоть и у него член налился кровью, яркий как тюльпан. Истерзанные Америкой соски стоят. Тот опять удержаться не может – гладит раскрытой ладонью по груди, по бедру, обойдя Брагинского со спины, кладет руку ему на крестец, пытается хозяйски, а выходит изучающе. Надавливает легонько, и тот понимает – прогнувшись, опускается грудью на стол. Подставляется.  
Литва, глядя расширенными глазами, плотно сжимает губы. Он никогда раньше не считал Америку мстительным.  
Крупный, тяжелый, Россия нелепо смотрится снизу, не его место. Валуны мышц перекатываются под кожей, пока он устраивается сколько-то удобней, упершись в столешницу предплечьями. На загривке и ниже, между лопатками, серебрится пушок. Шрамов нет. Ни одного, а Литва ведь помнит, как страшно тот сожжен был в 1812 году, он сам помогал Ивану ожоги смазывать, где тот не дотягивался – на спине, на пояснице. Помнит эту светлую гривку, и как Брагинский сводит лопатки, когда больно – будто крылышки.  
Пока Америка его растягивает – спеша, нетерпеливо, они не сдвигаются ничуть, будто навечно в мрамор статуи врезаны. И когда Альфред себя смазывает и, охнув, начинает неловко, неумело втискиваться, Россия только выдыхает и поворачивает голову набок, лицом к Литве, невидяще глядя в стену. Но вдруг хмурится, взгляд становится зрячим и цепким, и скользит, скользит – в пять секунд нашаривает глаза Литвы за зеркалом.  
Торис задерживает дыхание, замирает, но нет, ничего страшного не происходит, только лицо у России застывает маской, глаза темнеют. Он, кажется, не замечает даже, как в него вбивается Америка, судорожно стискивая бедра. Смотрит прямо через зеркальное стекло в глаза Литвы, и Торис глаз отвести не может, оцепеневший. Кровь бухает в висках, пульсирует в кончиках пальцев и паху, и не только от страха. Он никогда не думал, что увидит Россию вот таким, никогда не смел думать, с тех пор, как начал ему служить.  
Он даже ничего не видит сейчас, кроме глаз России, темных, как жимолость, на бледном лице, но все равно член стоит как литой, и Литва ничего поделать не может, даже пошевелиться. Польша рассказывал ему сказки про василисков, а он не верил, но теперь-то знает, что можно заставить окаменеть просто взглядом. Он, кажется, так и остался бы статуей, или сердце бы не выдержало гонки, но Россия сам отворачивается – вырывает взгляд, как меч из груди, и Торис может наконец вздохнуть, пятится назад-назад, до кресла, глаз не опуская. Отсюда ему Америку уже не видно почти, но Россия будто в рамку заключен, и видно, как он, зажмурившись, прогибается в пояснице, и – неужели все-таки больно ему, не может этого быть…  
Литва выдыхает тяжело, со всхлипом, стискивая подлокотники кресла. Ему запретили к себе прикасаться еще в семьдесят пятом, Россия запретил. С тех пор, как он не должен слушаться России, Торис нарушал запрет несколько раз, почти без удовольствия, механически, просто чтобы помнить, что сам по себе теперь. А сейчас Брагинский там, за стеной, и обязательно узнает, со своим слухом звериным, что он непослушен, что он приказов России не помнит даже.  
Литва, решившись, опускает руку к ширинке и тянет за язычок молнии, и это один из самых отчаянных поступков в его долгой жизни. Руки дрожат. Он, пожалуй, не посмел бы все-таки, смотри сейчас Россия в его сторону, но Брагинский не смотрит, он отвернулся милосердно, даже глаза закрыл. Может быть, стыдится. Нет, невозможно, конечно: Россия никогда о своих поступках не жалеет; и точно вовсе Литву ни во что не ставит, чтобы стыдиться перед ним.  
Но все же от крамольной этой мысли он толкается в кулак быстрее, помимо воли. Надо бы облизнуть ладонь для удобства, только во рту пересохло. Сердце колотится почти болезненно. А там, по другую сторону зеркала, Россия закусывает губы так, что те наливаются кровью; выглядит это гораздо непристойней, чем сам секс, и Литва не может глаз отвести, ласкает себя лихорадочно, почти болезненно, забыв, что хотел доказать, забыв, что всегда так старался не думать о России в такие минуты.  
А вспомнив наконец, отрывает взгляд от зеркала, глубоко вдыхает, гладит себя медленнее. Пытается сдерживаться, разглядывая узор на портьерах, изгибы подлокотников, подвески на люстре; но взгляд все равно бегает, и приходится закрыть предательские глаза, во избежание соблазна.  
Как же хорошо, что из кабинета совсем ничего не слышно. Россия во время секса хрипло стонет – так, что от низкого звука этого аж протряхивает, Франсис от этого просто с ума сходил, помнится, а Литва, поджав губы, уходил в дальние комнаты, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, и будь прокляты приоткрытые двери.  
Сам он никогда в той постели не бывал: адъютант, прислуга, но никогда – постельная грелка, и ему нечего вспомнить, кроме редких, случайных прикосновений, руки на плече, похвалы скупой и этих стонов, от которых не спрятаться было.  
Сейчас Торис не слышит ничего, но проклятая память воспроизводит их раз за разом; зажмуривает глаза крепко-накрепко, но все равно в темноте под сомкнутыми веками видит бледный мощный силуэт России, выгнувшийся, со сведенными лопатками, и не может убрать руки, не может остановиться, неможетнеможетнеможет. 

Когда дыхание его замедляется, Литва достает из кармана платок, приводит себя в порядок и складывает руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик. Все – не открывая глаз и стараясь даже не прислушиваться к шагам в коридоре. Дышит размеренно и старательно ни о чем не думает.  
Альфред приходит через полчаса, после душа, наверное, в свежей мятой футболке и довольный, как сытый кот. Здоровый румянец на скулах, глаза сияют. Сперва он, подойдя к стене, закрывает панель и только потом оборачивается к Литве, с улыбкой такой неправдоподобно дружелюбной, как у дошкольника. Торис честно пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но не очень-то получается.  
\- Здорово придумано, правда?  
Литва кивает, сам не зная, чему отвечает – о зеркале Америка говорит или о собственной авантюре. Впрочем, Альфреду большего ответа и не требуется, он продолжает, просияв острозубой усмешкой:  
\- Хочешь сам попробовать в следующий раз?  
Торис хмурится непонимающе, о чем это Америка, в самом деле; а тот, видимо, за что-то другое его гримасу принимает и уточняет торопливо:  
\- Я скажу ему глаза завязать, он и не узнает, не волнуйся.  
Будто мальчишка, уговаривающий приятеля на шалость.  
А Литва не волнуется, он просто в полном замешательстве и не знает, как объяснить, что нет, не сможет он вот так. И дело тут не в страхе даже; просто он взрослый, Литва, ему тысяча лет, и он помнит слово «честь», и «гордость», и «уважение» - и еще множество слов, значения которых Америка не знает пока.  
Да и побаивается он тоже, что скрывать: Россия совсем не умеет забывать обид, а ждать – лучше всех на свете. Брагинский непременно отыграется когда-нибудь за сегодняшнее унижение; он пять веков добивался мести Литве когда-то и отплатил ведь с лихвой. Но Америка молод, не знает пока, что такое пятьсот лет, и бояться не умеет, пусть его.  
Торис бормочет что-то в ответ вежливым отказом, сам себя не слыша, прощается и уходит, и не помнит, как добирается до дома. Там долго отмокает в ванне, пока вода не остывает и не оседает пена. 

Он знает, что поступил в этот раз правильно. Что нельзя подчиняться соблазнам. Что такую подачку от Америки просто не смог бы принять.  
Литва точно знает, что принял верное решение и жалеть о нем просто не должен – но все же, все же, все же…


End file.
